


Unrestrained

by Abyssia



Series: Branches of Fate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was never very good at holding himself back. He talks too much, and constantly over-does his training. And yet with his new wife, he feels the sudden need to keep things slow and careful, even if Kamui wishes to do just the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

“Surprise! Guess who?”

Rough, calloused hands suddenly covered her eyes, Kamui instantly trying to struggle out of his grip. “Hinata!” she whined playfully. “I told you not to do that! I’m trained to attack anyone who approaches me from behind like that!”

“Whoops! Sorry, my bad.” He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while looking at her affectionately. “But…how about if I do this?” He lurched forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her flush against him. Kamui couldn’t help but blush, looking down and fidgeting just a bit. His arms were so strong, and his chest so firm, despite him being on the shorter side overall.

Hinata gave a deep hearty laugh, one hand traveling up and down her lower back. “Man, I wonder what everyone would think if you showed them this face you’re making…” he said, trailing off.

Kamui pouted. “Well, we’ll never know, because you’re the only person that makes me feel this way.” She looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

Hinata gave a warm laugh. “That’s reassuring, actually.” He patted the top of her head with a grin.

“You always treat me like a child,” Kamui grumbled.

“Well, that’s because you’re so adorable.”

“I’m taller than you,” she replied defiantly.

“Shh! Not for long! Just you wait!”

“I have been waiting, and I haven’t seen any results.”

Hinata scowled playfully, jabbing his hands into her sides at the precise spots where she was the most ticklish. “Hinata!” she squealed, trying to contain her laugher as she collapsed against him momentarily. “Stop, that’s not fair!” After a few moments, Kamui stood wrapped in Hinata’s arms, leaning so that she looked up at him, his soft brown eyes full of joy and contentment.

“I really love you, you know.”

“I know.”

“You’re also really super beautiful.”

“You’ve told me as much.”

“Yeah? I just wanted to make sure that you knew as much.” The young samurai smiled and leaned down, brushing his nose against hers.

“Hey, close your eyes for a second. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Kamui grinned, rolling her eyes lightly before obliging. Hinata’s lips, as always, were just a bit dry and chapped, but he was still gentle. Slow and diligent movements, he cupped her head but didn’t restrain her.

Kamui was the one who broke for air, panting, with her eyes lingering closed.

Hinata cracked a small smile, cupping her chin again and stroking her cheek. “Now, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“Not at all,” Kamui replied, opening her eyes slowly and smiling at him. “You’re certainly getting better.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!”

“Hinata, you nearly broke my front teeth the first time we kissed.”

He laughed nervously. “Yeah…I guess I was hoping that you’d have forgotten about that.”

“The more good kisses you give me, the easier it will be to forget the bad ones.”

“Yeah, of course-wait. More than one!?!” Hinata sputtered,

“Don’t worry. It was only the first few.”

“Oh, no… How many terrible kisses did I make you suffer?”

“None, really. Even if they weren’t perfect, they were okay since they were with you. I’d just…rather avoid getting unnecessarily injured, if I can help it.”

“Gotcha.” He still didn’t seem satisfied.

“I’m serious, Hinata. Even if you were a bit clumsy about them, I still enjoyed them because they were you.”

He frowned. “Well, it seems like I have some stuff to make up for, then.”

“Don’t be silly, I’m fine-” She was cut off by Hinata kissing her roughly, burying his hand in her hair and making her stumble backwards towards the bed.

Kamui gasped. “Wait, Hinata, what are you planning-”

They fell in a tangle on the covers, Hinata hovering over her with a slightly devious grin on his face. “If you’re not occupied for the evening, I-” His attempt at being suave quickly dissolved, as he seemed to realize exactly what he was doing. His face went red, and he almost threw himself off of her. “I’m sorry; I don’t mean to force you or anything, I’ve just…” He trailed off.

He scratched his head and turned to the side. “We’re married now, right? So I’ve been thinking a lot about…sealing the deal, y’know?” He swallowed, his face somehow going an even deeper red. “And I’m the man, so I guess I’m supposed to take the lead, but I mean…I don’t even know the first thing about this stuff.” His head flopped down in shame, still not meeting Kamui’s eyes.

Kamui blushed. “Well, uh…” she began, instantly trailing off.

“And I mean it’s not like you know anything, either, so-” He stopped when he looked at her, his heart dropping besides himself. “Wait. Have you…?”

She nodded her head slowly, seemingly looking away from him in shame.

“Hey…” Hinata took her chin gently and guided her to look at him. “Buck up, okay? I don’t care if you’re been with another guy—”

“Guys,” Kamui corrected.

Hinata swallowed. “Or multiple guys.” His voice cracked. “All that I care about is that you give me a chance to totally outdo those other guys!” He started to sound confident again, giving her his signature grin.

Kamui nodded enthusiastically. “Of course. You’re my husband, after all.”

“Hell yeah I am!” He paused, coughing after his voice cracked again. “And, I mean, honestly? I’m a little relieved that at least one of us knows what the hell we’re supposed to be doing.” He laughed and caressed Kamui’s cheek.

“I’ll be glad to get be the teacher for once.” She grinned, grabbing ahold of his leather samurai armor. She started to work at one of the straps.

“Hey, now. Don’t get _too_ hasty.”

“I’ll be just as hasty as I wish.” The dragon princess smirked. She had already discarded her jagged metal armor before he arrived, so Hinata’s was all that was left to deal with. Grabbing with both hands, she tugged him down to her level, flipping him over so that he was sprawled beneath.

“Hey! Whoa there!”

“Don’t complain.” She placed a finger over his lips. “I’m the experienced one now, remember?”

“Yeah, you are,” Hinata said with a slightly nervous laugh. “Wait. Do you mean right now?” The gravity of the situation had started to finally sink in.

“You said that you wanted to, right?”

“Y-yeah, but…” He had little time to protest, as she had gotten his breastplate off and was working at his shirt. “I just didn’t expect you to be so…so…”

“So…?” She neared her face to his, grinning. She pushed his shirt up to reveal his well-defined abdomen.

“K-Kamui?!”

Seeing Hinata so flushed, so embarrassed… This was beyond amusing. She continued to climb on top of him, hooking her legs on either side of his hips. She swooped down and kissed him, shoving a hand into his hair to let it down.

Hinata struggled a bit to keep up, but only for a moment. He quickly grabbed onto her, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. He hooked a knee over her hip, rolling them over onto the bed in a tangle of laughter and sloppy kisses.

“Hinata!” Kamui protested. “I wasn’t done yet!”

 “Just relax,” he said, now hovering above her. “I’m just getting us into a more comfortable position.” He kissed her briefly, just as she tugged harder on his shirt to work it off over his head. With his hair tie gone, Hinata’s hair – long and wild –  fell around his face, falling to his shoulders.

Kamui gave a content smirk, running her hands along his abdomen. He sat there, straddling one of her legs. She took a few moments to take everything in –  every taut muscle, every scar. He was still young, with narrow shoulders and a somewhat petite form, be he had always pushed himself to be as strong as possible, the results now out in the open for her to appreciate.

“Hey, don’t stare,” he said cheekily, “I might get embarrassed.” He kissed her slowly, reaching out to entwine her fingers with his, placing his other hand tenderly on her cheek. He smiled at her Just before she started pressing one of her legs up against his crotch.

Hinata let out a startled grunt that soon became a moan as Kamui leveraged herself on top of him, keeping her leg pressed against his. He did the same, granting her friction of her own to savor. She moaned into his mouth, pushing past his lips and exploring with her tongue.

Hinata pushed back, breaking for air and sliding his hands down her chest. Tentatively he pushed his fingers under the hem of her shirt, meeting her eyes to ask for her permission. She nodded, lifting her arms above her head and shaking her shirt to the floor.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Hinata grabbed her hips, just as she swung her leg over, now straddling him and starting to look impatient.

Her bra was still on, but she shook her head when he reached to take it off himself. Instead she made a show of undoing it herself. Sliding it off teasingly, she leaned forward to emphasize their size.

He made a low approving noise in his throat, reaching for her chest as she neared him again.

“Gods…you’re…you’re absolutely amazing,” he said, as he started to find his way around her breasts.

Kamui smirked, her face red, suppressing a moan. “Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.” They continued like that, Kamui starting to rock their still-clothed pelvises together. The new sensations making it harder and harder for him to hold back.

“Gods,” he swore, letting his hands fall to the bed as she got a particularly effective angle on him. He grit his teeth, a moan seeping out just as she decided to stop. Hinata opened his eyes, needing to know what she was planning next.

Slowly she slid her hips away from his. Hinata hardly had time to feel disappointed about it, as before he knew it, her lips were on his chest.

“Ah-Kamui!” He gasped, her hands trailing down his chest, lips securing around one pert nipple.

“Whoa…Wha…” Not even aware that this was a possibility, Hinata found himself more than pleasantly surprised. He knew that girls’ nipples were supposed to be sensitive, so this really only made sense. Still, he felt somewhat embarrassed as she moved her hands, finding sensitive spot after sensitive spot, making sure to dig in to drag out every moan possible.

“Man,” he panted, “I had no idea you were such a tease. Kamui slipped her fingers under the hem of his pants, accidentally brushing his arousal. He groaned loudly. “Okay, whoa, slow down a second, we don’t need to-”

Kamui’s head popped up, and Hinata was fully unprepared to meet with her beautifully flushed features.

“Oh… Am I going too fast?” she asked.

“No it’s not that, just… Don’t feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to for my sake, okay? I’m a big boy; I can handle myself.”

Seeming to understand, Kamui continued her work.

Hinata hummed nervously as she undid his pants, his breathing quickening again, not knowing what to expect. She had been with other guys, so would he look weird in comparison? Too small or misshapen? He had no idea, but he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for her surely-to-be-negative reaction.

But he didn’t hear anything at all. He only felt a hot, wet sensation envelop his cock. He gave out a startled yelp, jerking forward and causing Kamui to remove her mouth with a confused and surprised expression on her face.

“No, no…” He was already so hot and bothered that he was sure he’d only last mere moments with that kind of attention. And he still needed strength to make sure that his love benefited as well.

“It’s fine. It felt great,” he said, placing his hands somewhat awkwardly on her shoulders, “just not right now. At this rate, I’ll go embarrassingly quickly, and you won’t get anything out of it.”

Kamui smiled, grateful for his thoughtfulness. She didn’t even have the heart to tease him then. Leaning forward, she kissed him soundly on the lips – a surprisingly slow interlude to their night of passion. “Hinata…”

“Yes?” he breathed against her lips.

“I love you; I really do. You’re the sweetest, most thoughtful man…”

“Nah, I’m not all that.” He stroked the side of her head, resting his hand in her platinum curls. “I’m just the luckiest guy in the world, is all.”

Kamui rolled her eyes. “Such a smooth talker,”

“Hey. I love you, too, by the way,”

“Duly noted,” Kamui said with a smirk.

Now feeling a little more confident, Hinata decided it was time to return the favor. Winding his arms around her waist, he pressed his lips to hers, starting another kiss as he worked her down onto her back. “You’re so beautiful, I just can’t believe that I have you all to myself.” He sighed against her neck. “To think that you could have married anyone, and you chose me…”

“I did,” she affirmed.

Hinata smiled, dragging his hands down her chest. “Now, please, allow me to show you how much I appreciate you.”

“Please,” she encouraged, her tone becoming just slightly lustful. Looping her arms around his neck, she arched her chest towards him.

Hinata inhaled, his mouth spreading into a wide grin before diving down to lavish her with reciprocating affection.

He drew his tongue up from her navel, spreading his hands over both of her breasts. She gave an approving hum, moving her hands to rest in his long soft brown hair.

His hands then made their way to her pants, teasing at the band nervously for a few moments. Kamui grinned, lifting her hips to give him easier access. Hinata opened his mouth to begin to ask, but Kamui was becoming impatient. She started pushing her pants down for him and then let him take over.

Now that she was completely bared before him, the young samurai needed a few moments to take it all in. He gazed at her delicate folds, frosted with wispy white hair.

“Sorry if it’s not…the prettiest thing in the world,” Kamui said, a little apologetically.

Hinata gave a shocked gasp, shaking his head, “No, it’s…it’s a part of you, so of course I think it’s beautiful, too.” He seemed more trying to convince himself than Kamui. It wasn’t really that gross or weird just, really. Just…different. Being as hopeless with girls as he was, this was the first one he’d seen in his young adult life. He swallowed, reaching a hand towards it cautiously, as if it might break at any moment. “Can I…can I touch it?”

Kamui laughed. “Go right ahead.”

Hinata’s face became determined again as he trailed his fingers down her center. Relishing in its warmth and softness, he was surprised as Kamui sounded a few soft moans of delight.

After a few tense moments, he started to probe around a bit, his brows scrunching together. “Well, I’m supposed to stick it in here, right?”

Kamui chuckled. “No, a little bit lower.” She gasped as he found her entrance, hands tracing along the impossibly sensitive flesh curiously.

“Well, I suppose I’m doing something right,” he said with a light chuckle, tracing his thumb up and out, idly passing her most sensitive spot by.

“Wait. Go back.”

“Huh?”

“Right there, at the top.”

Hinata complied, pressing his thumb right where she indicated. He marveled at how much the simple touch clearly affected her, causing her voice to raise and her back to arch.

“Are you alright?” Hinata asked. “That almost sounded like it hurt!”

“No, I'm fine," she panted. "It just feels…really good. Just be careful. Focus on the sides, and-”

“Like this?” he asked, circling it with a thrusting motion.

She gave an affirmative grunt before moaning loudly again, Hinata’s grin fading as he started to concentrate. He placed a hand on the underside of her thigh, finding the best angle to approach.

In his intense concentration, a thought occurred to him. As well as this was going, he remembered how indescribably amazing her hot wet mouth had felt around his cock. Now he wondered if he could return that favor as well. “Wait, uh… Is it okay if I use my tongue instead?”

Kamui strained to look at him, struggling to answer. Instead, she just nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, please…”

Hinata smirked, spreading her folds far enough that he would be sure not to miss. It was a slightly bitter, foreign taste, but he imagined it couldn’t be much worse than what he had tasted like, so it only seemed fair. Talk among the men in camp had told him that girls needed more attention to come, but if done properly, they could come multiple times! He wanted to give that to her – no matter what it took.

Kamui’s whole body shook violently for a few moments, and she squeezed her thighs around his head to encourage him further.

“Wait, I’m going to-”

Hinata looked up, just in time to watch in fascination as he saw the release ripple through her body. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs, just before her body went limp and she collapsed on the bed.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hinata asked, crawling over her, propping himself up on his elbows to see her face.

Kamui’s eyes opened slowly, “I’m fine, silly. Just…give me a moment.” She took a deep breath, still reeling.

“Are you done? If so, that’s fine. You seem really tired-”

His words were cut off yet again by her lips on his. She was breathing heavily and a bit sloppily, but her intentions were clear. “No, not yet,” she growled, against his lips. “I need to finish up with you first.”

Hinata could feel himself getting somehow even harder than before, laughing nervously while he rested a hand in her hair. “Don’t feel like you have to, okay?”

“Just shut up already,” she said, a little less than jokingly. "I need you to roll over. Lie down on your back again."

Hinata rolled off of her obediently, leaving a hand entwined with her as she pulled herself over. She fit her body over his, the friction making them both gasp. Kamui’s fingers again began to trace over his scars, secretly trying to memorize each one.

It was beyond too much for the both of them, but they couldn’t be done quite yet. Kamui took a deep breath, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “I want you, Hinata. Will you have me?”

Hinata panted, his fingers digging into the flesh of her back. “Yes! Gods, yes!”

With that, Kamui reached down, effortlessly taking him inside her.

Hinata groaned loudly and gutturally, the sensation being far above anything he had ever felt. And – even better – it was with _Kamui_ , his beautiful, beloved princess.

Slowly and steadily, Kamui began to move her hips, having to grip the bed sheets tightly. She kept her eyes locked with his as sighs and moans fell from each other’s lips.

Hinata reached up to cup her face for a brief moment, his smile contorting when the building heat in his stomach became too much. He shoved his head back, thrusting his hips towards hers in an attempt to speed things along. His whole body going weak, his nerves felt like they were being seared to uselessness.

His hips buckled and he yelled. He yelled the name of the woman he loved, cascading down from the impossible heights.

Kamui was satisfied. _Now_ they were even.

She pulled herself off him, even though she hadn’t quite gotten to finish the second time. She’d survive. Sure, she’d be uncomfortable for a bit, but it could certainly be worse. Just seeing how serene and content her husband looked was more than enough. She flopped down next to him, smiling back as he reached a hand towards her face again.

“Kamui…” he panted, “you’re really beautiful, you know.”

“Yes, you’ve told me as much,” she said with a small giggle, dragging some blankets over them and curling next to him.

“You’re so… I just…” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence, immediately drifting off to sleep.

Kamui smiled and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the first actual smut i've posted on this site.  
> Hinata gets lucky because he deserves it.  
> And really i feel like nicknameing kamui "the virginity taker" since that's the case with basically everyone i write her with. (If i could rename the yato I would name it that)
> 
> But I hope you liked it! I do intend to possibly add more chapters to the fics in this series, as well as more fics in this series. I just have too many husbands to handle.  
> Please comment if you feel so inclined :)


End file.
